


Retribution for the Hurt

by GenderqueerWriter



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderqueerWriter/pseuds/GenderqueerWriter
Summary: It started with a noise complaint.  A noise complaint that really, really angered Felix.  Well, if he wasn't currently breaking down as everything he had expected to occur was promptly shattered.
Relationships: Felix (Red vs. Blue)/Locus (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Retribution for the Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Going To Be Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237631) by [sephet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephet/pseuds/sephet). 



> So, I should not be allowed to read anything more than once because this plot bunny bit me and would not let go. This is inspired, and set in Sephet's Lolix high school au.

It all starts with a noise complaint, one of the neighbors got fed up finally, and called the cops on Ms. Lau. And now Officers McConnell and Davis had to be out here on a lovely Friday in the middle of September. 

McConnell knocked on the door, shifting once as he called out "Ma'am? Ma'am are you here?" His partner elbowed him, rolling her eyes at his over politeness at the person they were supposed to be reprimanding. 

"Dude, she's not here, let's leave, maybe pick up something from that little cafe on the corner?" She raised her eyebrows, nodding her head back at their car from their place on the stoop. 

He rolled his eyes. "No, Officer Davis, we can't, let's give her a little bit longer."

With one hand, Olivia Davis reached out, hand approaching the door knob. "Come on, you know you wanna…." Her voice trailed off as the door opened, and her jaw dropped. "Well, let's go in, we didn't get a warrant for nothing." Her voice was forcibly light.

"If you say so." McConnell pushed open the door further, walking into the house. His first thought was that the house was way too fancy, and his second was that it was bare, almost unlived in. 

Davis walked in after him. "Cuh-reepy." She whistled, twirling her finger near her temple. "Someone's a little bit crazy."

"Davis, that's not proper behavior, this is somebody's house." There was no response, and he turned to his partner, who had paused to look into one of the rooms off to the side. "Davis? Davis, what is it?"

"There's…" She cleared her throat, turning to him with wide eyes. "There's a lock on the fridge. Jason, who has a fucking padlock on their fridge?"

He winced. "I'm sure it's nothing Liv, let's just keep looking." McConnell walked up the stairs, letting his fingers drift at his hip. He looked at another room, near the end of the hall, and paused at the deadbolt on the door. Well, he'd already chosen it, too late now.

Jason McConnell had never seen anything as horrific as the room he looked into. As soon as the smell registered, human waste and filth, years old, he jerked back. But that didn't stop his heart from breaking when he noticed the drawings. They ranged from the simple ones of a child, across years of development and improving skills. Next, the futon and the bucket, the only other things in the room. 

"Davis, take photos. And find out if she has a kid."

She peeked over his shoulder, choking at the sight. "Holy shit." 

His tone brokered no argument. "The camera, Officer, we have a child abuse case here, and we need to document evidence."

"Right on it."

\----

For Locus, it started with a knock on the door. He had been working on homework for his Math class, and gently petting Trouble when there was a sharp rap. Locus paused, as another rap echoed, and he stood, walking to the door to open it. There was a pair of cops, and Locus felt his heart drop.

"Can I help you officers?"

The female officer looked up at him. "Is this the home of Felix Lau?"

His stomach swooped sickeningly, and Locus felt ice spreading it's cold fingers down his spine. "Why, is he okay, did anything happen?"

The other officer reached out a hand. "No, no. We were actually hoping we could talk to him? A noise complaint against his mother revealed some things, and he may be a victim or a witness in the case."

Locus knew that the officers could see his face drop, and the emotions spreading across his face. He didn't care though, more concerned with how Felix was going to be extremely pissed, he had never wanted to deal with any of this after he left. "Come in. He's at work right now but he'll be home soon." He swung the door open, stepping back to let them in. "Could I get you anything to drink." Locus grabbed his Math work from the table and moved it to one of the counters, and moved Trouble to the floor.

"Tea would be lovely. I'm Officer Jason McConnell, and this is my partner Officer Olivia Davis." The two sat down at the kitchen table, and Locus busied himself in the kitchen making tea for them both. But then his voice goes soft, like he was taking to a scared animal, "I'm sorry to prod, but I saw your reaction when we mentioned Miss Lau, were you aware of what we want to talk to Mr. Lau about?" 

He took a deep breath, leaning forward to rest his head on the cabinets momentarily, before straightening and setting the two mugs of tea in front of his guests. With a sigh, Locus barely refrains from collapsing into a seat, feeling the wooden bars pressing against his back. "We were roommates in school for three years, it was hard not to know. I've been to his house a few times to pick up certain things, and I've seen…" Locus paused, unsure of what to say to describe the room, everything in that place, swallowing at the sound of the deadbolt clicking into place in his memories. 

Davis spoke, wrapping her hands around the mug and making eye contact. "We were the officers on scene for a noise complaint, with a warrant because rich people tend to require them for everything, when we found the room."

"It was only a matter of time." Locus dropped his hands to the table, swallowing around the rising memories of Felix when they first met, malnourished and hurting.

The three sat in silence for a moment, but it was interrupted by the opening door, and Felix calling out. "Hey Locs, I'm home!" He looked up from where he was closing the door and froze at the sight of the cops sitting around his kitchen table with his boyfriend "Locus, what's going on."

Said person stood. "Somebody called a noise complaint on your mother. The officers had a warrant for a search."

Felix blinked once, twice, running a hand through his hair nervously as he processed exactly what that meant, and why that would lead to a pair of police officers in his house. "Well shit."

"My sentiments exactly." Officer Davis sipped her tea, watching Felix and Locus. 

It wasn't hard to see that Felix was shaking, and Locus gently pulled him into a hug, pressing him against his broad chest. He ran one hand through his hair, letting it come to a halt on the nape of his neck protectively. "They want to ask you some questions, are you feeling up to it?"

He lifted his head to look up at Locus. "Yeah, I, yeah." He grinned, but it was feeble, and a little bit teary. "Well, she's getting her comeuppance."

"If you boys wouldn't mind, we can head down to the station now." McConnell stood. 

Locus and Felix exchanged looks. "Let's get this over with.." Felix let his voice trail off, trying not to panic as all of the walls he had built, the assumptions that he would never have to deal with her again, all came crumbling down.

**Author's Note:**

> So, next chapter is the questions, and possibly the start of the trial. How will Felix and Locus deal with seeing his mother? I most certainly don't know.


End file.
